teen_peackeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Kingsley
Adam Kingsley is one of the eighteen main characters in the novel series, Teen Peacekeepers. He is the member of the Teen Peacekeepers team in Seattle, Washington. He is best friends with Caitlyn McGee. He is also friends with Caitlyn's best friend, Madison Hammond, Alex Newman, and Hector Santos. Adam's storylines have been protesting against Gerald Cunningham and Owen Marcus' prejudice ways, finding out the real truth about Owen Marcus, being shunned by his father after revealing he is gay, and finding out he has a daughter from an ex-girlfriend. Teen Peacekeeper Profile *'Known for': Shy and quiet *'Teen Peacekeeper Team': Seattle, Washington *'Teen Peacekeeper Position': Member and Representative *'Personal Mission': To defend the rights of everybody in the LGBT community. Adam was introduced as the "Math Geek" at Abbey Grove High in the first book. He was an small 11th grader and openly gay. He wasn't a fan of both Gerald Cunningham and Owen Marcus and was upset when they both won the election. When his classmates chose to join forces with the Teen Peacekeepers from Los Angeles and New York, Adam was hesitant to join, until he learn that Marcus has planned his anti-LGBT policies, causing him to join the team. In Seattle Warriors, Adam and his friends came up with an idea to tell friends and family to stand up to Cunningham and Marcus to protect their rights from being changed. Later at school when he was leaving his Math class, a classmate named Cyndi Blake confronts Adam about telling people on Facebook about protesting against both Cunningham and Marcus. Adam finds out that Cyndi is against Cunningham, but isn't against Marcus. She tells him that he wasn't trying to take away women's rights nor rights from anyone in the LGBT community, he was supporting women's rights and LGBT rights, she als added that Marcus was Christian. She tells him that he needed to get his facts straights. Hearing the words that Marcus was a Christian surprised Adam. When Adam called a meeting with his teammates, he told them what he found out. Madison believed that Cyndi Blake was tricking him, but Adam was certain that she wasn't tricking him and tells the team that there was a lot of things about Marcus they didn't know. Although the team were surprised about Marcus's true colors, Alex informs them that they shuld remember their top priority. When he traveled to Chicago to meet with the Teen Peacekeepers, Adam became friends with member Gia Ricci, who is bisexual. They both teamed up with Tim Winslow, who is the uncle of Gia's friends Mel and Kris Winslow. Tim is also gay and a advocate of the LGBT community. In Chicago, visiting the Teen Peacekeepers, Adam sees an old friend named Clara Davies. Notes *He is the first Rebel Knight to be a father. *He joined Gia on protesting against Cunningham's attack on Transgenders when they heard on his banning Transgenders from serving in the military. Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Teen Peacekeeper Members Category:Protagonists Category:Abbey Grove High students Category:Seattle Residents Category:LGBT Activists